mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach (ピーチ姫, Pīchi-Hime), is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and the often damsel-in-distress from the Mario series kidnapped by the evil Bowser and saved by Mario or, in rare occasions, by Luigi. She has been a recurring character in the series sinceher dbut and has had some notable appearances in the games and spin-offs. She is a newcomer playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description .]] Peach was conceived by Shigeru Miyamoto as the new damsel-in-distress to, perhaps, replace the role Pauline took in ''Doneky Kong for the game Super Mario Bros.. Since this game, she would be known simply as Princess Toadstool for all western releases, until a mistranslation from Yoshi Safari would called her for the first time Princess Peach outside Japan, where she has been always called Princess Peach. She is often kidnapped by Bowser in order to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, prevent her from undo his evil spells, etc., but is eventually saved by Mario and/or Luigi. Peach has been a mainstream Mario character since her first appearance in Super Mario Bros. and has appeared in almost every installments related to the Mario series for over 20 years, including spinn.offs titles where she is amost always playable. She usually takes on the role of the damsel-in-distress, though she has been known to help out Mario on several occasions, like in Super Mario Bros. 2 which was her first playable apperance and she set to help to save the dream world knowm as Subcon along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height in terms of other characters. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, defined nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments. Peach is portrayed as wearing a floor length pink dress with gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's dress has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the dress' frame. At the bottom of the dress is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink dress shoes. Peach also wears a blue gem brooch set in gold; these jewels appear throughout her outfit. Included in the set is a pair of earrings, a brooch, and red and blue jewels on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels. When the Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis, her classic sports uniform was her same classic dress, except it was shorter and she was not wearing gloves and was wearing tall, long socks. However, when the GameCube Mario sports installments came around, Peach started to have more variety in her sports attire. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis, she wears a sporty minidress to mainly keep the theme of her current main dress. Later on, in the case of "active sports" installments, she wears an athletic outfit to match the increased action of those said sports. The athletic outfit includes a pink tank top, pink shorts, and red and pink tennis shoes with two lace straps on each. The shorts have two white hoops on the bottom, and two white curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist. For most "active sports" installments in which Peach is a playable participant, she can be seen wearning this outfit; however, in Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, Peach wears soccer outfits targeted for those games. In Super Smash Flash 2 Peach debuts in the ''Smash'' Flash series, due her absence in the first Super Smash Flash. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slaps opponent. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Backhanded slap. 3% *Downward Tilt: Sticks her arm out. It meteor smashes opponents weakly and sends them on a diagonally downward trajectory. 10% *Downward Smash: Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. 15% uncharged, 24% fully charged (assuming all hits connect). *Forward Tilt: A 180 degree high kick. 13% *Forward Smash: Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. Only the tennis racket and the golf club semi-spike while the frying pan hits opponents diagonally upwards. The tennis racket does 15% uncharged, and 21% fully charged. The frying pan does 24% uncharged, and 34% fully charged. The golf club does 18% uncharged, and 26% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Snaps her fingers causing a damaging heart to appear over her. 13% *Upward Smash: Spins around while twirling her arm in the air. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with arms outstretched and in front of her. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Twirls in the air with arms outstretched. 10% *Forward Aerial: Strikes with her crown. 15% *Backward Aerial: Attacks with her hips. 13% *Upward Aerial: Does a flip kick upwards. 12% *Downward Aerial: Unleashes a series of four downward kicks. 3% each hit. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches and grips the opponent's collar. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent's shin. 3% first hit, 2% every consecutive hit. *Forward Throw: Slaps opponent away. 12% *Backward Throw: Sends the opponent backwards and hits them with her hip. 14% *Upward Throw: Like Mario, Peach throws opponents upward without making any other hit. 8% *Downward Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and sits on the top of them. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly climbs the ledge and does a quick backhand slap. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off a large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with hearts, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Taunts: **Standard: Raises her arm up into the air, winks, and says "Yeah!". **Side: Does a little dance to both sides of her. **Down: Puts her hand on her hip, leans over, and says "Sweet!". *Revival platform: A large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with hearts, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from ''Super Princess Peach''. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Peach old.gif|Peach's early design in SSF2. Peach4.png|Peach using the Down Air Smash on Ness in Planet Namek. Peach3.png|Peach using the Up Smash in Galaxy Tours. Peach2.png|Peach using the Side Smash on Mario in Jungle Hijinx. Peach1.png|Peach using the Side Air Smash on Goku in Final Destination. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Peach's Animation Archive. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Mario universe